Orc Clans
Originating from the Isles Nuz Dag, Many Orc Clans have spread across the world, changing and dominating everything in their path. Orcish Clans Listed below are many Orc Clans and their Histories and ways of living. Bone Cleavers Death Ghosts Death Riders The Death Rider Clan of Orcs is a powerful group operating out of the Wilderlands, they are known for taming and mounting beasts and monsters, using them to gain more grounds and grow the strength of their Clan. History The Death Rider Clan of Orcs migrated from Nuz’dag after their previous War-chief, “Shuge The Brute” lost a duel to a rival clan. The Death Riders, were forced to leave as per the duel’s bet. With Shuge’s Daughter, “Vol” assuming the role of War-chief. The clan ventured across the sea, until they reached the Wilderlands. There they tried to build new lives, but the harsh terrain and lack of resources almost wiped the clan out. Vol was close to death, on the brink of starvation and hopelessness, when she came across a great foe. The dwindled clan was attacked by a terrifying White Dragon, which almost eradicated the remnants of the clan. The Dragon gave the Orc Chief a final option; Die, or Work to bring the Dragon new creatures for it to fight. Vol chose a third option, She wrestled the Dragon down many cliffs and into a dangerous ravine. It was days later, Her clan thought she was dead, buried beneath the crumpled broken corpse of the White Dragon. The Clan celebrated her death for many nights. It was on a snowy night while they danced and cheered around pyres, when the Clan heard the Dragon’s roar, soaring up into the sky, the visage of the Dragon rose and crashed down into the Clan’s circle of pyres. The Clan would have turned and ran, but when they saw their War-chief standing atop the Dragon’s form, with a hand held firm on one of its horns, they cheered and celebrated their War-chief, beginning a new era for the Death Rider Clan. The Death Riders have evolved into a terror of the Wilderlands, mounted upon beasts and monsters and great wyverns. Now clad in heavy armour forged from minerals taken from abandoned mines and deposits, the Clan has kept with the same White Dragon for hundreds of years. Vol, now long dead, re-named the Dragon, “Urok Ravine-Born, The Maw of Death” and has been tamed and mounted only by those it deems as worthy of being the Clan War-chief. The Death Riders remember Vol as “Wyrm Reaver” and once each year, they light circles of pyres on snowy nights, to cheer and celebrate the memory of their Clan truly being born. Iron Raiders Pyre Lords Spine Splitters Storm Riders Titan Plunderers The Area the Titan Plunderers have claimed is called the Titan Hills. From here, they roam out into the plains and forests to raid towns for resources and captives to take back to their camp of Gro-Lal. There they use them for combat or entertainment via pitting the captives against each other. The Titan Plunderer Orcs have began spreading from Gro-Lal, by occupying towns and claiming mines and farms in the areas that lack defences. History Originally named the Skull Plunderers, known for raiding tactics and trophy taking, this Clan of Orcs lost their War-chief during the Murder Grounds to the hands of the Death Ghost’s War-chief. Because of this, the Skull Plunderers were forced to leave the Nuz’dag isles and find new lands. The Skull Plunderer orcs wandered through The Titan hills, which at the time was populated by Hill Giants, A great battle took place between the 2 forces, and a Mighty Orc named ‘Arog’ took the heads of a considerable amount of Giants, This Orc then became the new War-chief and renamed his Clan, The “Titan Plunderers”. Category:Orc Category:Faction